Guilty Crown: Another World
by GhostBoyNumber4
Summary: After Kurama was pulled out of his body, Naruto had a conversation with The Sage in his subconscious. The Sage has assigned to Naruto a mission unknown purpose, and he had to go to another world and complete it. ( We have a good Engding ! :]] )
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto" normal speech

'_Naruto' _human though

"**Kurama" **Demon speech

"_**Kurama" **_Demon though

_**GC: Another World**_

_**Chapter 01:**_

Parallel worlds and mission with no purpose

That's it, everything was over for Naruto, Kurama had been pulled out of his body, and he was expecting the death that coming near, if not for Sakura helped him with everything she got, so he was still alive for a few minutes.

Meanwhile in his mindscape, Naruto had met and talked with The Sage of Six Path- Hagomoro Outsutsuki the one who founded the Ninshū and created the Ninja world. When they began to talked, it was just like a conversation between an idiot blond haired boy and an old man that like to teach the way of like. But when everything when on, the talk between them began to get serious, and the old sage had told Naruto that he was the reincarnated of Asura, the second child of the Sage while Sasuke, his best friend was the reincarnated of Indra, the first child of Hagomoro.

"Naruto, I knew your life was very hard and nothing but tears, pain and challenge. But I still want you, the child of Prophecy finished for me one more favor, I still wanted to test you with this mission, to see how far you would go and deserved my power!"

As quick as always, Naruto said without thinking, how can this old man gave him a mission when everyone was fighting for their life outside.

"No way Jiji, I will not except this, everyone was fighting outside to save the world and protected each other life… no I won't accepted this, took me too much time and when I came back, everyone would all death. Sasuke need me to help him too"

The Sage looked at Naruto and smiled, the boy sure was something. He, the Sage of Six Path was asking the boy to do mission for him, but the blond haired shinobi still refused because he care more about his friend, then some mission. But despite all that, he still wanted Naruto to help him on this mission.

"Don't worry my boy, the time passed different in this dimension, for you it might be years, but to everyone it will be only a few minutes."

The stupid looked reappeared on Naruto face, making the Sage chuckled a little. Then, Naruto broke out in laughter and point his finger to Hagomoro's face

"You are joking old man, time had damn your brain a little too much … HAHAHAHAHA..hahahaha.." Naruto laughter got lower and lower "SHIT, you are not joking do you?"

"I could assure you that!"

Naruto looked at the Sage and thought about it a little, maybe he could find sometime to try and learned to master his new power, and found someway to grow stronger, to defeated Madara.

"Okay, I accept!" Naruto putted his hand behind his head and laughed loudly, and began to look around.

"Uh, jiji… what is this place anyway, and what mission I need to do, rebuild this or something?"

"No… you won't stay at this place for long, I will send you to another world, and you will have to figured it out yourself." Hagomoro said and Naruto eyes bugged out of his head in shock, different world, this old man was getting more crazy when time passed by.

" Let's me explained to you Naruto!" Naruto slowly nodded his head, he know he might be stupid but when it came to learn crazy thing, Naruto understood it faster than everyone " Our world wasn't the only world out there, there was a different world called Parallel Dimensions. Parallel Worlds are alternate worlds that are filled with different realities. For example, parallel worlds are filled with various things not found in other worlds, such as more advanced technology, uncovered ancient civilizations, and medical sciences that can cure diseases labelled to be incurable in other worlds. In other words, if this world you had been rescued by that pink haired girl had tried her best to help you, in different world, you had been dead because your friend didn't make it in time."

"Wow, I never thought about that before!" Naruto nervously smile and gulfed a little, the idea was so scrary, to say the least.

"Yes… but this world I send you to, was called Independent Parallel Words. This world had different reality than this world, in Parallel World, you would met your future or present there, in different reality than you, but in Independent Parallel World, the people there was very different and not the same with this world, you wont found anyone who is your friends counterparts and …"

But the old Sage instantly stopped, looked at Naruto dumb face and wide eyes.

"Excuse me jiji… but are you done?"

"No, I'm not done… I won't explain more so you will have to figure it out yourself"

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed out, holding his head, this old man was crazy, just talked the highly advanced things and expected him to understand all of that "Why me anyway, Why not Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei, they are more clever than me?"

"Because Naruto… you are the only one who had the counterpart at this world, you are the only one who could finished this mission!" the old sage smile a little "and you are the only one I believe to archive this mission and bring peace to another world."

The sage brought out his staff and said a few words to Naruto, and then everything was gone black.

Naruto oppend his eyes and woke up with a headache, memories instantly filled his head and some kind of thing he never seen before appeared in his mind.

"Wow, that's old man never stopped to amaze me"

Naruto looked around his room and smile, everything around him so strange yet so familiar, he guest what the old man said was true, he was in a different dimensional. And somehow, the Sage had made his counterpart to disappeared and the memories in his head might be his memories.

Looked at the screen of the Computer, Naruto eyes turned wide when a line of words appeared and from the ways of talking, he guest it was that old man again.

"Naruto, enough messing around, you should get going!"

'_what the hell, how could the old man did this, he had a computer or something?_'

"Now… onto the first mission … you will have to go to Tennouzu high school like your counterpart and followed a boy name Ouma Shuu, he is the target of this mission. Befriend him and I would call you later, so good luck, and followed your heart."

'Damn Old man, you never stop amaze me!"

The next day, Naruto went out of his house to find Ouwa Shuu, in the way go to his class, everyone seem to looked at him and whispered something about his back, Naruto had knew the reason... Because he had talked to Naruto from this world

_**Author Note: this is it, a little short but this is the first chapter of my stories.**_

_**I'm looking for a Beta-reader, if anyone could help me, I would be very thankfull**_

_**And please Read and Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

Meet, chat, and desires.

Naruto Uzumaki of 2nd world like a shadow, a forgotten man.

Always forget the name roll call, the call was answered questions in class, not in the limelight, so he's nobody called you.

Naruto tried every way as news updates to keep up the trend, all the way below blue book "Art communicate and make friends"... But the ball is still a ball.

Naruto envy you just moved, as they get accustomed to each other immediately after someone introduces himself finished. Thereby, Naruto always wondered why that person can do it, but they themselves will not. Torment.

Not that being ostracized or bullied, because nature is shy, shy and dare not talk so proactive... Still alone, and he dies... Well alone.

Naruto Apocalypse infected with a virus, he must do more to get money to buy drugs, his life trying to make people pay attention to her. Increasingly, the lower the cost of Naruto, it's not enough, he was accepted to the virus infection until late in the last 3 shots.

Although this helped him enough money to live, but it has the disadvantage, Naruto must cover the crystal glass ceiling on viral to not let people see the ribbon medical tape.

But do not belong, Naruto has been detected people. On that fateful day, he put all the determination to strike up a conversation with a friend, but while the target is moving fast to the mortar and break out into a hidden corner of the stairs. The band kicks off, exposing the crystal glass cling on, people standing nearby were looking at him, startled them, murmuring, concurrency far splint on Naruto.

"Hey, look! He Apocalypse infected stage 3 it! "

"Who is he? Strange, a transfer student ah? "

Football spotlight. But it's not happy. Everyone would love to pay attention to, but noticed for normal eye and playful, but not yet within the scorn or disgust like this.

"Die already! I bumped into him. Do not know have not infected?! "

"Hey! Keep away, worried that go down to the nurse's office! "

Statistics and medium hysteria all on Naruto up. No matter how infected or not, but he still have a question from someone else worry. In the moment where Naruto measure a thought flashed up a disproportionate "this life he does not any longer."

The influx of people began to disintegrate, the people said.

"Erotic, flying habits, being spread here watch it."

"Run quickly to alert the teacher!"

All these people have to go around them all, but some people Nearby residents hanging out visual curiosity Naruto. All went depleted, leaving him alone with tremendous disappointment. Extremely shocked, helpless, unable to cry and cry, just know the face bowed down.

When the teacher ran to Naruto was not there anymore, he ran home and locked himself inside.

Ocean as Naruto has forsaken all, leaving this life, in spite of crystals as well as viral development executive, despite the approaching death.

Wednesday the incident that day, Naruto does not lead to the injection well, so that the disease has developed more severe, Stage 4 - Stage... God's not dead!.

During those days are dying in his room, Naruto always Convention, he always wanted to have a friend that came here to visit her before she died. But know that it is just a pipe Vieng, but he still approximate, still hoping, hoping, hoping and just know.

Until one day realized that my body was not moving anymore, both heavy and numb, just move your fingers and toes. The crystals were further spread Naruto's body, covered with scattered, thick and features.

"... My life is ending here... Then why...?"

Naruto closed his eyes slowly, gradually relax the body, so that the crystal continues to spread.

"Not yet... It's still not over yet. His life! "

Naruto suddenly hears a voice of someone steps up and he immediately surprised to see the area around a white, pure white. In front of Naruto is a young man the same age she looks. He was wearing a black and an orange shirt, orange pants, worn on the head with a black ribbon attached to a piece of metal in front of a logo printed something, and more particularly is this young man's face very like Naruto, saying that as two drops of water.

Naruto is not surprising, he did not believe his eyes.

"N-word earlier this... Is... You... Right?"

Naruto took the initiative to start talking before, an action that previously he had never dared to do. Perhaps because he thought I was dead, so there's nothing to lose.

"Well, as I said it!"

Young man dressed a bit odd, so "cosplayers" is what Naruto think of this as soon as I saw you. Until now, he's thinking changed.

"Let me ask you a question... Know! This is the... Hell... Is not it? "

"Huh... Ah hahaha... This is not hell, with the body that he was not dead yet!"

"You... Do not have to hide me. I have stage 4 virus infection, an incurable stage, how life is. Not at all... In this all-white only, it is not a hell of heaven. Even more remarkable is here I met a man identical to himself as casting, it's him. "

The young man sighed.

Naruto actually still shocked and surprised. He could not understand about the situation that you are experiencing this, and the words of the young man cast himself as identical.

"We... What do you mean? And all the "subconscious" something else. With the... Who are you...? "

"Ah... Sorry for being disrespectful. I was Uzumaki Naruto, we are both the same thing, except that character only. I come from... Something called "other world" thing... hahaha. "

The young man identifies himself as Naruto stood scratching his head with a faint smile. But Naruto is still barefaced "ignorant" out. The "other world" has made him quite a bother.

"Hey, the world is different... You're not in this place that is from another world... Here... IE parallel world... Right?"

Where tracer spikes.

"Ahaha... Well... I do not know how to explain, but I guess I come from a different world. Um... Also parallel world where every time the director says I do not understand at all. "

Naruto proved not believe, because "parallel world" is not real, it exists only in the manga. But Naruto is not an expression, so polite, he pretended to accept it.

That person for a while longer, apparently thinking something.

"Um... So I'll call you how here? Both of us are Naruto, like very much mistaken. "

"So... Let's call by the nickname is not? But know that... We just know each other, so a little known but... Not any other way. "

Do not think that person at a time. Then terminal spikes.

"I... Do not have any nicknames... hahaha!"

Naruto slightly guilty, he did not know what name. A long moment of thought, That sounds had found some solutions.

"So... I'm still calling him Naruto. How about you just call me sadou "

"Sadou... Um... Weird name!"

"I recently put a new stop, it's a pun in English transliteration of the word" shadow ", IE the shadow."

Saying so, expressions of Sadou Nar-ah... Sad oozes, the name had he remembered the dole event, the event created Sadou nickname.

"So... Do you accept a star's sadou?"

Sadou awakens, Naruto lifted his head.

"I ... do not know what to do. People do not pay attention to me, they forget me ... "

"As I see it every time he had the initiative to talk to other people anywhere. Ah ... But once again failed... "

Sadou surprise, Snippet Naruto interrupted, falteringly.

"How ... how ... did you know?"

"Huh... Well... I've read his memories to know!"

"Memory is like... Well... Uh... See..."

Sadou increasingly not understand the situation you are facing this. And all the people claiming to be from Naruto's until now kept saying things exist only in the manga as "parallel worlds" and "read memories". But Sadou still no objections, he was emotional to see the signs of this will go.

"To tell you hear about silk childhood silk. Wherein I was also borrowing needs, behavior in children who owns a micro receiver with tremendous strength so far who provide linen and silk terrified. So to everyone's attention and recognition of the existence of intelligent, multi-meter to "dolly" All sweet to them watching you, but ignored for that job only cause disrepute to the motor. "

"So, ah... I never do to market demands it. General characteristics of two different one. I just was a little shy only ..."

Naruto quickly puts his hand strong 2 Sadou

"Then that must defeat his willpower no word ice."

Naruto hand Sadou hoax

"You said now is also not change anything ... I was dead. Constituents are dead bodies must not ... no headache ... need soul harvester residential meters away."

Words, a voice called asymmetric shield Naruto evince a little mad at.

"Why do you insist on proving decomposed dead, are they cherish their lives word!"

"... Cherish it for what word anymore ... my life's over, now lives in rule enforcement withhold supply for nothing."

"Haizz ... his leg chair."

Naruto will have to speak directly on their purpose, how's this meandering residents went nowhere all, sometimes worse.

"That's enough. Then, I'll always go straight to the point, the purpose here to silk. Could give you ... I want to find out your question?" Sadou surprise

"Silk body ... to do you? With no remaining virus was infected with stage 4 right, you want to be not your" solution "is where."

"I was all the time for a task Taoism in the world., And to be able to finish it, I have wanted to determine yours. Avuncular The physically sick or whatever competition from worry, just No need to answer or not alone. "

Sadou demur. He saw the seriousness in the eyes of Naruto, as if he'd began gradually to accept and believe what Naruto has to say.

"I just politely ask for it.'s Not that threaten anything, but now that the team can grab yours can determine at any time you wish. Meters Because of strong energy than you!" Sadou stared into Naruto's eyes ... no less serious, there is no such thing as a little lark, very determined.

"Well ... I got it ... so ... you can borrow silk body. Remember right blue ash cloud ... no ecchi up here."

Naruto hand out which fish, big eyes, and the whole mouth.

"Heh ... eh ... e ... h!"

Then shout, panic all over.

"WHAT! Who you think I was wrong with you? But once married son but no means broken my motor home ... err ...!"

A very big question mark over where Sadou sprout.

"Marriage ... Who?"

Naruto blushed again one phen, sweating as he springs, faltered.

"Er ... well ... nothing hettt! Agree thanks for ... nowhere!" Sadou still not understand anything, because part of Naruto now very different from the moment I saw you.

"N-Now ... why did you do that? Self-administered limp limp all over, your children something else!"

"I told you nothing ma, prompted requested not be free. Dates and always."

Not until a long time, Naruto per hectare fire back and calm.

"By the way, as the avuncular then marginalized over. Want dental exam without paying rent memoirs."

"Ah, it's nothing ... Not needed, with back pay for meter is where there is also a solution!"

"So go, tell me desire to hear yours yet, if possible, I'll do my best to help you."

"Er ... Nh-..."

Naruto put his face sat on Sadou, a murderous face squarely.

"Quick Noi dyke."

Sadou trembling, his face went ashen.

"C-can you ... read memories silk ma ..."

"But I want you to say it myself, that way every sense.!"

Sadou silent for a long moment. He plucked up courage to answer.

"Er ... Um ... how it ... I want to have ... a friend."

Naruto laughed and put his hand Sadou.

"Ok, I'll find out your heart for this much real good friend. Owners when possible return, they will officially his friends. Okay my friends?"

Sadou so surprised.

"You ... I ... with you?"

"Chu stars again, cozen this jam as a result, not you then what?"

"You ..."

Sadou recalled the conversation. Call nick name tapes, talking past, for advice and encouragement, joking. These are things that only you body to get it. Riding.

"I'm sorry Naruto, part ghost factors can trust you immediately upon meeting ..."

Naruto grating near Sadou

"Huh ... what did you say yes?" Silk muffled.! Intelligent wash

"Er ... nothing, avuncular Do not bother ... Ahaha!"

Naruto turned away

"Then I started here."

Le questionable where not all of Sadou

"A dream now ... you can leave, the complaint?"

"... Implementation infrastructure can" win "in pureland stars another word, can not only be a ghost spirit."

Sadou you lose all this time than last time at the Met.

"Wh-what?! Can not be!"

Naruto put near my eyes and then smirked Sadou

"Yeah why? Chu who die hours for this measure? Not only that but also insisted that it is hell and silk Death wait anymore."

"Uh ... but ... at that time, other, more now, nothing before!"

"Hahaha ... kidding. You did not go anywhere, just here outside monitoring changes through the eyes of Christ is well ..."

...

..

.

End flashback Naruto. You're going on currently in high school corridors with lots of fizz Tennozu invasion "easily hear" ear.

"Look! Measure Is that what people infected phase 3 a few days ago, right?"

"Heard rumors that he was dead."

"Anyway, he was also infected. Created to tendon, grabbed competition wise."

Naruto went to where, students around are nestled into the wall, lauded for avuncular go.

"Hey Sadou, but he is also well known that! So that told me to keep working all the time is the ball. "

"He poked me go alone, Naruto! I do not like this style anywhere unnoticed. "

Naruto to find all the schools that still do not see where Shuu, bells were ringing in class, he had the class. Walked into class, saw Naruto sitting there since Shuu any time. Sigh.

"So you're here. How to find yourself wanting to die tired! "

After the first lesson, voice whispers in our ears still Naruto, where ma bit concerned, he is sui table drink for them as want of heart ...

"Clouds waist ... this thing ... I do not understand anything, Sadou!"

"Do not understand? Ministry in his world do not go to school, huh? "

"Is not there, but the consistency in which all upside taught not yah!"

"Naruto, you have something to do that, why not go quickly lest all break!"

"Uh ... uh ..."

Heavy Naruto stood up, went to the seat of Shuu. All eyes are looking down under him.

"Ouma Shuu Hey, I was Uzumaki Naruto, very pleased to be acquainted with him.

Shuu replaced. He did not know why they named Uzumaki introduces, as are new residents experiencing so.

"Um ... hello, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto turn now feel. Know how many people you meet are the ne all, I Shuu not.

"Huh ... you're not afraid of me?."

"Why should I fear him?"

"Because I'm not infected."

"Well ... that's where I'm not interested."

Naruto was quite interesting because you do not resemble the others in the field.

"Oh ... so ... look forward to your help!"

Naruto turned to his seat. Shuu not understand the actions of Naruto, but he did not really care.

So the main objective of the mission was met, specific guidance of The Sage just that. The rest depends on Naruto, he himself must seek their own path.


End file.
